Las
by AceRobin
Summary: Stiles ma dość patrzenia na Lydię i Jacksona, więc ucieka do lasu, w którym znajduje go pewien wilk.


Urodzinowe imprezy u Lydii Martin stały się już legendą. Każda była huczna, wielka, jej przyjaciele i znajomi (czyli w sumie cała szkoła) bawili się świetnie. Co prawda na drugi dzień było dużo sprzątania, ale od czegoś ma się pokojówki, prawda? No właśnie.

Ta impreza również należała do tych głośnych. Nie codziennie kończy się osiemnaście lat, nie? No. Stiles widział w oddali jak Scott i Allison oddali się muzyce na parkiecie. Dlaczego on nie mógł też się zatracić z kimś na parkiecie? Tańczyć z kimś, obejmować kogoś, przytulać do siebie? Tak, miał na myślę Lydię. Która nadal nie zwracała na niego uwagi, bo wciąż kochała Jacksona, który nadal był nadętym dupkiem. No ale czego tu się dziwić, Jackson – gwiazda lacrosse'a, przystojny, mądry i tak dalej i inne takie pierdoły, a Stiles? Był chudy, niezbyt wysoki. Może i był inteligentny i to tak ponad przeciętną, ale sam twierdził, że sarkazm to jego jedyna broń. Niewielu też uważało, że Stiles ma bardzo dobre poczucie humoru. Może to dlatego, że wszyscy go ignorowali. No dobra, miał chwilę sławy, jak zagrał w meczu i zdobył trzy punkty, którymi wygrali mistrzostwa, ale to chyba było za mało.

Westchnął zatem sobie cicho i wziął do ręki poncz. Oparł się o ścianę i niedyskretnie się rozejrzał. Może do kogoś zagada? Z kimś się napije? Zrobi cokolwiek?

Niestety nie. Chętnych nie widział. Każdy już z kimś gadał i tylko on stał jak taki ostatni idiota. Może powinien wrócić do domu, włączyć muzykę, pograć w coś, pójść spać?

Odłożył szklankę na stolik i ruszył przez ogród w stronę wyjścia, kiedy zobaczył Lydię i Jacksona jak się całują; on opierał ją o ścianę i dotykał jej bioder, ramion, całował w szyję, a ona mu na to pozwalała.

Stilesowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Przez ten widok i chyba przez to, że za dużo wypił. Zdążył dobiec do krzaków, gdzie zwrócił popołudniowy obiad. Zacisnął powieki. Boże, tak strasznie chciał ruszyć dalej! Ale jak?! Trudno „ruszyć dalej", kiedy kocha się w kimś od paru lat. No a nieodwzajemniona miłość jest silna, bo jeden musi kochać za dwóch.

Stiles otarł usta rękawem bluzy, a potem napił się czystej wody, którą wynalazł na jednym ze stołów w domu, kiedy kierował się do wyjścia. Nie mógł tutaj dłużej zostać, po prostu. Musiał zrobić coś, dokądś pójść, coś powiedzieć, do kogoś się przytulić. Zamiast tego szedł szybkim krokiem środkiem ulicy, mijając kolejne domu i zaparkowane przy krawężnikach samochody. Nie wiedział kiedy jego chód zmienił się w trucht, a potem w szaleńczy bieg przed siebie. I to „przed siebie" zaprowadziło go do lasu, w środek lasu, gdzie ostatnio razem ze Scottem i Allison spędzali tak dużo czasu. Głównie dlatego, że Scott był wilkołakiem.

Stilinski w końcu upadł na ziemię, a potem przewrócił się na plecy i ciężko oddychał, próbując złapać oddech. Patrzył w górę, w niebo pełne gwiazd i księżyc. Właśnie, niedługo będzie pełnia. I znowu trzeba będzie przywiązać Scotta i stado Dereka łańcuchami.

Zacisnął lekko palce na liściach, malutkich patyczkach i igiełkach, które leżały na ziemi. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i ponownie odetchnął. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel tego nie usłyszy. Na pewno, bo był za daleko, bo się dobrze bawił, bo był zajęty. Naprawdę cieszył się.

Szkoda tylko, że to bicie serca sprowadziło kogoś innego. I to tyle jeśli chodzi o chwilę dla siebie i przemyślenia pewnych kwestii.

- Isaac? Erica? – zaczął, otwierając oczy. Może nie widział i nie koniecznie słyszał, jak ktoś podszedł, ale był już na tyle długo w tym całym „biznesie wilkołactwa", że zaczynał się przyzwyczajać, że ktoś pojawia się nagle znikąd.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, że przecież Isaac i Erica zostali zaproszeni na imprezę do Lydii. To nie mogli być oni. A jedyną osobą, która mogła go spotkać w lesie był…

- Derek.

- Twoje bicie serca słychać w całym lesie. Co jest? – zapytał, jakby go to obchodziło. Ale był Alfą. Do jego stada należał Scott. Scott jest najlepszym przyjacielem Stilesa.

- Biegłem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Za białym królikiem.

Derek uniósł brew. Żadnej ciętej riposty? Zero sarkazmu? Co więcej, Stiles używa całkiem… ładnej przenośni.

- Uciekałeś.

- Też – zgodził się Stiles, nadal patrząc w niebo.

Afla usiadł obok niego, a po chwili też leżał na plecach i patrzył przed siebie.

- Przed kim?

- To ważne? – prychnął Stiles i odwrócił głowę ku niemu. Widząc wzrok Dereka, ten pełen gniewu i agresji, dodał: - No okej, okej, uciekałem przed tym całym gównem.

- Masz na myśli wilkołactwo?

- Nie, to akurat jest spoko. Męczące, ale fajnie się tak oderwać od szkolnych pierdół, wiesz. Zająć czymś myśli niż…

- Lydią?

- Taaa… Ale nie zamierzam ci się zwierzać – zaznaczył od razu, chociaż i tak dużo już powiedział. Ale miał ochotę wszystko opowiedzieć, zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar. A mówił to Derekowi, bo był obok właśnie teraz, właśnie tutaj, więc.

- Jasne, a podobno to ja tobie nie ufam.

- Bo nie ufasz.

- Nie da się zaprzeczyć – lewy kącik ust Dereka drgnął. – Chociaż kto wie, tyle razy uratowałeś mi życie…

- A ty mnie. Jesteśmy kwita.

- Tak, jesteśmy – westchnął wilkołak.

Zapadła cisza. Obaj patrzyli w niebo i choć Derek nie musiał przejmować się zimnem, tak Stiles powoli zaczął odczuwać chłód, który otulił jego ciało. Zadrżał mimowolnie, ale nie wiedział czy z zimna, czy dlatego, bo przypadkowo dotknął palca mężczyzny obok.

Derek oczywiście usłyszał serce Stilinski'ego, a także poczuł, jak drży.

- Chodź – Alfa wstał i spojrzał na niego z góry.

- Co? – spojrzał na niego, jakby ten wyrwał go z jakiegoś zamyślenia.

- No wstań.

Stiles już nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko złapał rękę Dereka i podciągnął się, stając bardzo blisko niego. Wilk oczywiście wyczuł jego zdenerwowanie, ale nic nie powiedział. Puścił jego dłoń jak gdyby nigdy nic, przecież tylko pomógł mu wstać. Ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem przed siebie. Stiles po chwili ruszył za nim. Jak się trochę porusza, to się rozgrzeje.

Wkrótce dotarli do tej rudery, znaczy domu Dereka. Jego posiadłość nadal wyglądała na nawiedzoną. Nie zamierzał chyba nic z tym robić; to odstraszało gapiów. Oczywiście nie takich jak Stiles czy Scott. W każdym bądź razie Derek miał tam swój pokój, dach nad głową, łóżko, nawet kuchnię. Generalnie nie było tak źle, ale nie chciał nic odnawiać, chociaż przywoływało to straszne wspomnienia.

- Łał, twój straszny, ponury dom – zaczął Stiles, wchodząc do środka.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Derek poszedł na górę, a kiedy był na szczycie schodów, spojrzał na swojego gościa.

- Idziesz?

- Idę… - odpowiedział, wahając się. Przecież Derek nikogo na górę nie zapraszał. Nikogo tam nie wpuszczał, bronił pierwszego pietra. Ale Stiles wspinał się powoli, rozglądając się.

- Nie bój się – mruknął Alfa i poszedł w stronę jednych z paru drzwi.

- Nie boję się – zaprzeczył od razu Stiles, a potem przeklął w duchu super wyostrzony słuch wilkołaków.

Stilinski kierował się cały czas za nim. I w szoku był wielkim, kiedy weszli do pokoju Hale'a. A pokój był zwyczajny, odnowiony, trochę mroczny, ale było w nim coś przytulnego. Było ciemno, Derek nie zapalił światła. Musiało wystarczyć im to, które wpadało przez ogromne okno. Łóżko wyglądało na wygodne, było duże i idealnie pościelone. Jak potem się okazało, Derek nie był do końca takim odludkiem; miał telewizor, miał laptopa z Internetem (tak, zapytał o to), jednak widok regału z książkami, ciągnącego się po całej ścianie go nie zdziwił.

Stiles rozglądał się, powoli obracając, ale o mało zawału nie dostał, kiedy napotkał wzrok Dereka, który wręcz warczał. A może Derek naprawdę warczał, w końcu był wilkiem.

- Sorry – powiedział jedynie. – Po prostu miło zobaczyć, jak mieszkasz, zwłaszcza, że ty możesz pojawiać się w naszych domach, kiedy chcesz.

- Zamkniesz się i usiądziesz w końcu? – syknął, gromiąc go wzrokiem.

- Okej, okej – usiadł sobie na krawędzi łóżka w stronę okna. Stiles, jak to Stiles, nie długo siedział cicho. – Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?

Derek spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Drżałeś. Zimno ci było. Masz doła. Nie chcesz wracać do siebie.

- Dzięki, że mi to podsumowałeś – prychnął, a potem uniósł brwi wysoko, kiedy na jego kolanach wylądowała bluza. Bluza Dereka. – Co to?

- Zgadnij – Hale przewrócił oczami. – Załóż, będzie ci cieplej.

Stiles przez chwilę patrzył na bluzę. A co mu tam, rzeczywiście, on miał tu zimno, ale wilkołaki nie marzną, więc… Założył bluzę, otulając się nią szczelnie. Wciągnął do nozdrzy jej zapach, zapach Dereka, i przyłapał się na tym dopiero po chwili. Szybko rzucił okiem na wilkołaka, który teraz był zajęty wlewaniem jakiegoś trunku do szklanek. Stiles westchnął i podciągnął trochę rękawy bluzy. No co zrobisz, Derek był od niego wyższy i w ogóle, także tego… Ach, spodobał mu się ten zapach. Był taki… męski. Chociaż miał do czynienia często w szatni z perfumami, tak ten zapach był inny. Po prostu. Tak pachniał Derek.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał Alfa, podając mu szklaneczkę.

- Upijmy się – powiedział.

- Wilkołaki nie mogą się upić – zauważył Stiles. Pamiętał, jak próbował upić Scotta. Skończyło się na tym, że to Stilinski śpiewał wesoło, a nie McCall.

- No to upijemy tylko ciebie.

- Po co?

- Żebyś poczuł się lepiej czy coś – przewrócił oczami i wziął sobie łyka. Smakowało tak samo, tylko nie działało na niego tak, jak na człowieka.

- Dzięki, Derek. To… miłe z twojej strony – napił się.

Obserwował jak Hale wypiła zawartość szklanki do końca, a potem kładzie się na łóżku i patrzy w sufit. Stiles zawsze uważał, że Derek jest atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Ta jego tajemniczość przyciągała, tak samo ta powaga, aż się chciało go rozbawić, aby usłyszeć śmiech, zobaczyć uśmiech, który, swoją drogą, widział tylko raz w życiu.

Dopił napój do końca, a potem położył się obok niego.

- Przepraszam, nie jestem typem kogoś, kto by cię zabawił i sprawił, że zapomnisz.

- A co ty się tak przejmujesz? – Stiles odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, patrząc na niego uważnie.

- Po prostu. Scott jest w moim stadzie, ty jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem – wzruszył ramionami, a potem Stiles mógł poczuć, jak Derek kładzie dłoń na jego dłoni, a potem zaplata na niej palce. Lekko drgnął pod tym dotykiem, ale nic nie powiedział. Trwali tak w ciszy i choć Derek powiedział, że nie jest najlepszym kompanem, Stiles nie myślał o Lydii ani o Jacksonie. Czuł się dobrze i swobodnie. Jego serce już nie szalało, tylko biło spokojnie w jednym rytmie. Stiles ruszył się jednak w chwili, kiedy przysuwał się bliżej Dereka; teraz nie tylko ich dłonie się dotykały, ale też całe ręce i ramiona. Mocniej ścisnął rękę. Zaczynał dziękować w duchu, że pobiegł do lasu i że Hale się nim zainteresował.

Nagle Derek uniósł się i oparł na łokciu. Spojrzał z góry na Stilesa, a potem zamknął oczy, pochylił się nad nim i pocałował. I choć Stilinski od razu odwzajemnił pieszczotę, wilk dopiero po chwili zdobył się na czułostki typu dotknięcie policzka, pogłaskanie po karku i szyi. To samo tyczyło się Stilesa. Wolną dłoń położył na jego karku, wsuwając palce w jego włosy. Ich pocałunek przerodził się w bardziej namiętny, lekko agresywny. Mimo wszystko Stiles próbował przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, nad pocałunkiem. Nie udało mu się to oczywiście.

Nie wiedzieli kiedy zostali bez bluz, koszulek, a ich spodnie wręcz błagały o ściągnięcie. Derek całował Stilesa po szyi i obojczykach, a on lekko drapał jego plecy i cicho jęczał mu do ucha. Zrobił to głośniej, kiedy o jego biodra otarły się biodra Hale'a.

Ich seks był ostry i namiętny. Stiles bez skrępowania wbijał paznokcie w plecy Dereka i drapał go mocno, pozostawiając po sobie ślady. Na krótko, bo na nim to leczyło się bardzo szybko, ale jednak. Natomiast na ciele Stilinski'ego zostało wiele czerwonych miejsc zwanych malinkami.

Po paru godzinach w końcu obaj padli na łóżko, oddychając szybko, jakby przebiegli maraton. Patrzyli w sufit i żaden nic nie powiedział. Dopiero Stiles spojrzał na Dereka i uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę się cieszył, że pobiegł w las. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Derek tego nie zrobił, żeby go wykorzystać. Właściwie… dzięki niemu nie myślał o Lydii. I to było dobre.

- Łał – odezwał się w końcu młodszy i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie wiedział, czy może się do niego przytulić, w końcu to Derek, wielki, zły, zgorzkniały wilk i może sobie tego nie życzyć. Postanowił jednak nic nie zrobić.

Potem uniósł lekko głowę, obserwując Dereka, jak obraca się na bok, tyłem do niego i okrywa kołdrą od pasa w dół. Stiles położył głowę z powrotem na łóżku i cicho westchnął. Był wykończony i szybko zasnął, wtulony w kołdrę i poduszkę, która pachniała Derekiem. Obudził się jednak nad ranem, było koło siódmej, bo słońce powoli wschodziło. Dobrze, że była niedziela, nigdzie nie musiał się śpieszyć. Rzucił okiem na mężczyznę obok siebie i uśmiechnął się. Tak, to była dobra noc. Derek spał na brzuchu, a kołdra zsunęła się poniżej linii jego bioder i odkrywała jego seksowny tyłek. Stiles uniósł się na łokciu, wziął brzeg kołdry w dłoń, a potem okrył nią ciało Dereka, sam kładąc głowę między jego łopatkami, na tatuażu. Lekko musnął ustami jego skórę, a palcami dotknął żeber. Rozkoszował się tą chwilą jeszcze przez parę minut, a potem ponownie zasnął.


End file.
